


Halloween Night

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Feelings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: Happy Halloween! But this is too much for a simple Trick or Treat.





	1. Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what, I planned to post this last night but my nap turned into an 11 hours sleep and I don't regret. That's my usual. A little bit late but, here it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little monsters look absolutely adorable but don't let Chan hear that. He'll get offended.

"Am I not scary?" Chan asks, almost sniffling.

Hansol blinked. He wanted to say that Chan looks cute but it doesn't sound like the answer Chan wants. "I think you look scary, Channie," he says with a smile. Chan looks unconvinced and Hansol darts his eyes around the room. "I can ask Dad if you want," he offers.

Hand-in-hand, the two made their way to Jisoo who's mindlessly sipping on his juice. Bringing wine to a party full of kids isn't really a great idea, he figures. So, when he saw his little boy walking towards him with Chan, he furrows his eyebrows. Do they want juice, too?

"Boys, you want juice?"

"Dad, Chan looks scary, right?"

Jisoo blinks. Chan is wearing a dinosaur onesie, his nose drawn with a large circle, some drawn fangs and freckles here and there. He looks absolutely _squishy_ and _adorable_.

"Yeah! Channie looks so scary!" Jisoo gushes.

Hansol turned to Chan with a grin. "See?! You look scary, Channie! So don't cry, okay? You'll look less scarier if you cry," he whispers like it is a secret and an adult is not listening to them. With the cutest and brightest smile given by the toddler, Hansol fought the urge to hug and coo at Chan. No, he can't do that. Chan must be _scary_ tonight.

It is a Halloween party after all.

Not really extravagant, just a small gathering settled at the daycare centre. Jisoo looks around, seemingly enjoying watching a lot of pumpkins running around the yard. It looks like a farm of pumpkins. Well, at least not everyone dressed up as that famous vegetable. Some of the kids settled for a different attire. Jisoo can see kids in various superheroes' costumes, some are supposed to be vampires and wolves, there's No Face too and he's sure he saw a kid dressed up as Totoro and Sadness earlier. He thinks he also caught a glimpse of someone dressing from the movie Up.

Oh, there he is. Seungkwan.

"Uncle Jisoo! Do I look good?!" he excitedly asks. Jisoo grins in delight, "Yeah, Kwannie! You look absolutely adorable!" Seungkwan bounces up and down with his badges. Jisoo thinks its cute, before a house went beside the kid. A _house_.

Jun, who's now beside Jisoo, smiles gently towards Mingyu. "That looks cool, Mingyu!" he says and its genuine. This is the first time he sees a kid as a house in Halloween. Kids are getting more creative, huh.

"Thanks, Uncle Jun!" Mingyu replies, very much happy with the compliment. Minghao then appeared from behind, looking really into his character. But when he saw Mingyu, he can't help but squeal.

"That's so cool, man!"

"You look great too, mad scientist Hao!"

True to Mingyu's words, Minghao is dressed up as a mad scientist, his hair sticking in all directions like a thunderbolt Ianded on it. He's also wearing thick glasses, lab coat and really looking insanely smart that Jun gave himself an invisible pat for a job well done.

The kids decided to play around, leaving the adults behind.

"Did you call Jeonghan-hyung?" Jun starts, getting himself a cup of orange juice. He feels a sudden chill run over his back when he saw a kid literally dressed up as an _orange_. Now he loses the will to drink.

Jisoo laughs, getting to witness the whole thing. "Yeah, yeah. They're on their way with Wonwoo," he replies, still giggling. Jun pouts while looking at his drink. "This is my first time seeing a kid as an orange."

"Mingyu is a house."

"At least, he's not a fruit, hyung."

"Seokmin is a banana."

"For real?"

***

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

He had already scheduled this night for the Halloween party, but some of his classmates are too persistent to have him join to _theirs_. _"There are no kids there, Wonwoo,"_ they say. _"Pretty girls are there, Wonwoo,"_ they say. You know what? Wonwoo _doesn't give_ a _damn_.

His decision about the daycare's Halloween party is _absolute_. He even helped Chan on his dinosaur costume. There's no way he'll miss it tonight.

So with a sigh, Wonwoo grabbed his ringing phone to answer the call.

"Wonwoo! Let's go to the party!" his classmate greeted. Wonwoo fights back a scoff. Don't get him wrong. He feels happy that they've invited him, but when he rejected because he said that he has plans already and they still insist endlessly, that's another thing.

"Let me ask Papa if it's fine to go," Wonwoo says instead.

Pulling the speaker away from him in a distance where his voice can still be heard but his father's voice from downstairs won't reach the device, Wonwoo yells, "Pa! Is it fine to go?"

"Where, Wonwoo-yah?"

"Sorry, he said no," Wonwoo says nonchalantly to the phone. He listens a bit more to his classmate saying how bad it is before finally saying goodbye. He can't take it anymore. Some of his classmates, including the one who called, just started befriending him when they saw Wonwoo with clothes and things totally not for an average kid. Seungcheol has a knack of buying him new consoles and even when he tries to tell him to tone it down a bit, his father can be a bit (big) stubborn sometimes.

Hearing his door open, Wonwoo turned to see Jeonghan peeking his head in his room. "Do you have plans tonight, Wonwoo-yah?" he asks.

Jeonghan knew that Wonwoo's growing up and he's sure he wants to play with friends same as his age. Wonwoo did tell him that his classmates have plans too for Halloween, so he thinks that his child might've decided to go there instead. He wouldn't stop him whatsoever. Jeonghan trusts Wonwoo enough to let him have fun with his friends.

"We can drop you there if you want."

"Nah, I won't go there. I want to see Channie."

Wonwoo sighs upon seeing Jeonghan smiling so fondly. "Pa, please don't cry," he adds, not unkindly. Jeonghan laughs as he reaches his hand for Wonwoo to hold. To his delight, Wonwoo quickly grabs it.

Making sure that the house is safe from any possible danger, the father and son duo, hand-in-hand, made their way to the car waiting for them outside.

"Happy Halloween to my sweetest muffins! The best treat of the day," Seungcheol welcomes them.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo both groan, but Jeonghan feels his cheeks warming while Wonwoo can't help the smile on his face.

"That's disgusting, Cheol."

"What? You guys are my sweet muffins!" Seungcheol grins.

Wonwoo had already made his way inside the car after he sees his Papa blushing. It always ends up with his parents being _so sweet_ and his innocent eyes be might as well saved from _that_.

Just as expected, Jeonghan rolls his eyes playfully. Seungcheol always has a skill of getting him flustered even though the older guy has more tendencies to get shy. Still, Jeonghan feels all tingly and warm everytime Seungcheol spits sweet words and it doesn't help that his muscular body is leaning on the parked car behind him, looking so _hot_. Ugh, Jeonghan feels so lucky and proud that he won over the countless women fighting for this Choi.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol grins while watching his beautiful husband blush in front of him. He is _so_ in love and _so_ happy so what can he do?

Pull Jeonghan closer to him with arms around his waist.

He hums in flowing affection when the younger's arms automatically wrapped around his neck, like it's always been there, like it is supposed to be there. Seungcheol can't argue with that.

They met midway, sharing a short sweet kiss.

"Ah, muffin. I wonder how sweet you taste like?" Seungcheol says huskily and lowly on his neck and Jeonghan just shudders, his neck instinctively craning to give his husband more access. "Cheol, we have to go," he says, though. Jeonghan fights back a sigh when Seungcheol gives a gentle bite on his skin before pulling away.

"Later, then," he says before opening the door for his gorgeous husband. Jeonghan doesn't miss that suggestive wink.

Later, then.

***

"Hyung!" Chan squeals.

Wonwoo kneels down to catch his running brother and scoop him up. "Hyung, you look cool!" Chan exclaims. It seems like he had forgotten the importance of being scary because honestly, Wonwoo looks good.

The guy always had specs, but they didn't knew he can still look better as a Hogwarts student. The uniform, coat, wand and book gave him more character and made him look like the smartest guy out there (he might be). He looks dashing and sharp as he stands there with a dinosaur in his arms. A handsome kid.

"Damn, this guy would break hearts," Jihoon commented. The adults are all huddled together, watching the kids go crazy over Wonwoo, possibly the oldest kid among here. Jeonghan can't help but tear up to the fact that it'll not be long enough until Wonwoo becomes a teenager. _Oh, no_. His baby is growing too fast.

"I'm going to treat you all a drink when Wonwoo introduces us to someone," Seungcheol chirps. Jeonghan smacked him on the shoulder, clearly not liking the idea, but Seungcheol is a sucker to a cute annoyed Jeonghan. Faking a sigh, he says, "With that face, he'll get there, Hannie."

"But he's still my baby."

"Our baby," Seungcheol concludes, clearly forgetting his mission to tease his husband.

Just in time, the alarm started ringing and the kids all went crazy. It's 6 o'clock in the evening. It's time for Trick or Treat! The adults thought it was a good idea. They thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo tried to avoid it, but sometimes, it is inevitable.

All went smoothly on the first part.

Jisoo gathered all the kids to explain to them the mechanics of Trick and Treat. Wonwoo feels too old for this, but he wants to be with Channie and the fact that his Uncle Soonyoung is also joining them, with full costume and all, Wonwoo has more reasons to join. He would never let his uncle live with it.

"Okay, my dear little monsters," Jisoo starts and Chan roars adorably in reply.

"Rawr!"

"That's right, Channie! Our scary dinosaur!" Jisoo compliments. He then grouped the kids (including Wonwoo and Soonyoung and Jun after he complains he should join, too) into groups of 4 to 5. Wonwoo and Soonyoung are together with Chan and Seokmin while Jun is with Minghao, Mingyu, Hansol and Seungkwan. After giving reminders, Jisoo send the kids off, each of them being accompanied by a daycare staff. For Chan and Hansol's group, however, Jisoo didn't bother sending one since adults (including him) are with them. He hopes so.

"I'm surprised you didn't join them, Cheol," Jihoon teased. Jeonghan also nodded in agreement, expecting to see his husband fighting over the fact that Soonyoung got a costume and he didn't. "If you're going to trick Chan on giving you his candies, I'm going to make you sleep on the sofa," he adds.

Just as expected, Seungcheol pouts. "But we have plans later tonight!"

"TMI!" Jihoon screams. Jeonghan could only facepalm while sighing. His husband is such a handful and he loves him so, _so_ , so much he can't help but bite his lip to hold his giggle. Years of being together, Choi Seungcheol still makes him like this.

With a chuckle, Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders. "But I'm going to follow them. You guys gonna stay here?" he asks, hands on his pockets. Jeonghan nods his head in reply, "I'll stay here."

"Same," Jihoon adds.

"Well, then, you two enjoy. I'm going to watch the kids. Don't worry. I'll take pictures," Seungcheol happily exclaims. Pulling his husband close, Seungcheol inhaled Jeonghan's hair. He doesn't know why, but Jeonghan's hair seems like a drug to him. Jeonghan altogether is his drug, anyway. "You smell so nice, Hannie..."

"I thought you're going to follow the kids," Jeonghan giggles on his shoulder. Laughing, Seungcheol pulls away to look at his lovable husband and cup his face. "That, I will do. We'll see you later, babe," he chirps before showering Jeonghan's face with kisses and giving several pecks on his lips.

Jeonghan can't help but laugh. It always makes him laugh and happy when Seungcheol's lips kisses his nose, eyelids, cheeks, lips, forehead, literally anywhere on his face. He's not ticklish on those parts but they have the same effect. It always makes him laugh and his heart flutter with love and joy.

"Take care. Come back safe. I love you," he whispers. Seungcheol grins so wide, his eyes are crinkling with happiness and adoration. "I love you, too, baby."

"You guys are so disgusting," Jihoon comments once Seungcheol went ahead, the two remaining adults watching them go on their missions. Jeonghan could only shrug his shoulders because honestly, he _loves_ them being disgusting.

Without the kids, the backyard is suddenly quite, only the crickets and moon are with Jihoon and Jeonghan.

A perfect time for gossips.

"You can't believe, hyung, but there's a new rumor going around the company..."

***

"Trick or Treat!" the kids (read: Soonyoung) all but squeals. The old lady on the doorstep laughs merrily, watching each of the kid (including Soonyoung) in their costumes. A Hogwarts student, a dinosaur, a banana and Soonyoung is in a big mascot of Coca Cola.

"Here's your candies, kids," the polite grandma said, pouring three pieces in each pumpkin. Chan was so happy about the three candies, he's staring at it like it's a treasure or something.

The next door was where it turned a little chaotic.

Apparently, the next door also has a mini Halloween party going around that house, but it's filled with _adults_ instead. Adults going for Halloween _means_ a serious scary costumes because they like to impress like that and apparently, the kids are too much into the thought that they're current costumes (aka dinosaur and banana) are already winners for being scary.

So when a zombie opened the door, Seokmin hit the highest note, Soonyoung bets Seungkwan would flare up in anger if he's here with them.

Soonyoung tried picking Seokmin up, but clearly not a good idea since the two of them are both in a mascot, a big ass mascot.

"Get in! You're scaring them!" a female voice said. She's dressed up as Little Red Ridinghood, thank gods. But she looks like she's already over 25, though.

"I'm sorry about that. Hi, kids! Do you come here for treats?" she asks sweetly and only did the group notice two teenagers also peeking, mayble a couple year older than Wonwoo.

"Chorong-unnie, that dinosaur looks so cute!" the teenager with the chubby cheeks said.

Chan was so offended.

"I think you did something wrong, Yong-unnie," the other teenager says, watching how the dinosaur pouts and hides behind the Hogwarts student.

"He hates me, Byul," Yongsun said, her heart sinking.

Wonwoo went in between to quickly solve the issue. "Ah, no, he doesn't hate you." He walks closer so he could whisper the next words, "Just tell him he's scary."

The two teenagers nod, not even waiting for the group's "Trick or Treat!" line.

"The dino scares me a lot! Here, have all my candies!" Yongsun acts. Seungcheol, who's watching from afar, notes to give those teenagers a treat in return because Chan bounces his way out of Wonwoo's back while (adorably) roaring and giggling. Seokmin had also roar and laughs despite being a banana.

***

Jisoo had made a list of houses available for Trick and Treat. He doesn't want to have the kids encounter some adults who doesn't celebrate Halloween. He had experienced it when he was like 9. He knocked to a door that isn't supposed to be greeted with a Trick or Treat line, so the couple having an argument inside that house snaps at him, too. Jisoo _shivers_. Never again.

That's why he made the list and taught everyone the route and houses open for their event. He badly wants to avoid incidents like what he had.

But that's exactly what they're having right now.

For one, it's not Jisoo's fault that the houses in this part of the village are close and so are their doorbells! Jisoo and Jun literally had to inspect each house if they scream a bit of Halloween before proceeding to, hopefully, ring the _right_ doorbell. It was going well with that method, but Seungkwan and Mingyu had gotten too excited on ringing the doorbell this time.

"I'm sorry, Miss. We rang the wrong bell," Jisoo starts. He wants it to end there and usher the kids to the next door, but the adult owning the house has other plans.

"Just because they don't have parents doesn't mean they can play around like this."

Did Jisoo and Jun hear it right? Jun raises his head, eyes careful towards the woman around his 30's, probably. "Excuse me, miss, but I think that's unnecessary." Jun was amazed at himself that he managed to sound calm because if it's not of the kids behind them, he would declare war with this woman.

Thankfully, Wonwoo's group is just a couple of houses away so Jisoo managed to call him to let their kids go with their group for the time being. He wouldn't let the kids witness more of this woman's painful words.

"It's not my fault they don't have a mother to guide them well."

Wonwoo's ears perked up while in the midst of talking to Jisoo. The woman's eyes are at him, clearly talking about him and his family. He wants to say something, to maybe scream at the disrespectful woman, but his own father beats him to it.

"I don't see the reason why you need to search about my family like that, Miss," Seungcheol starts, already out of his good spot to take photos of the kids.

Wonwoo proceeds on calling Seungkwan, Hansol, Minghao and Mingyu. He feels anger building up upon seeing the kids so scared, especially Hansol and Minghao. "Hey, buds, go there with Channie and the others," he says. Before sending them off to join the others, thankfully now on the house next door, Wonwoo pats Hansol and Minghao as he whispers, "You have your Junnie and Jisoo... Uncles will take care of you both." Minghao and Hansol nods before running towards Soonyoung.

"Miss, I don't have a mom, but having two fathers makes up for it. More than enough, to be honest," Wonwoo says with a smile before joining his little brother.

It's up to the adults, then.

"Do you have any problem with our establishment?" Jisoo says, his brows raising. Now that the kids are out of sight, he won't let this go.

The woman shifted uncomfortably on her spot, now knowing the situation she put herself into. "No... I-I don't, but whatever—"

"Please don't let his happen again, Miss. You scared the kids, might even gave them a trauma. We could file a case against you right now," Seungcheol deadpans. When the woman pursed her lip, Jun smiled, not a kind one. "Okay, that settles it, then. Have a great night."

Too much for Trick or Treat.

***

"What house? I'm gonna _burn_ it."

"Babe," Seungcheol calls out, trying to calm his husband down. All the kids finished their missions and are now enjoying their treats. Well, except for some that Jeonghan and Jihoon had quickly notice. Minghao and Hansol are _undeniably sad_ and _down_ that they had to ask the adults about it and here they are, Jeonghan ready to burn that house down. Damn being a criminal.

And the fact that the woman also tried coming for his family... the audacity.

"You did well, Wonnie," Jeonghan coos at his Hogwart student baby, giving his forehead several kisses. Of course, he heard what Wonwoo said from his husband, although Wonwoo tried so hard to leave it out of the story. Wonwoo knew his Papa would cuddle him for it, like what's happening right now.

But deep inside, Wonwoo knew he felt happy that he got to defend his family.

"We could file a case, y'know," Jihoon said. Soonyoung nods his head, "I believe they'd let it pass this time but if it happens again, Cheol-hyung would do it."

The five of them, including Wonwoo, watched in silence as Jisoo and Jun talk with their boys. Poor kids having to hear that. It's already hard to have the children open up before because of their backgrounds and now, they are reminded of it again. They hope Jisoo and Jun could talk it out with them.

They wanted to help, but they believe the two to be a better initial step.

Chan clearly doesn't have the same sentiments.

The Chois, along with the other adults, watch as their little Chan runs while hugging his pumpkin against his chubby tummy. "Hyung, hyung!" he squeals and if the squeaks of his dinosaur boots didn't add on his adorableness, he's still overly adorable.

Hansol and Minghao both looked up to hug the toddler. Jeonghan knows how the children adore Chan so much. No one can resist that boy.

"Hyung, get one!" Chan says, offering his treats.

"But it's yours, Channie."

Chan stubbornly shakes his head upon hearing Minghao. "Hyung, get one! It's your.. for... forchu— cookie!" he pushes his pumpkin closer towards the two, pout's full-on display. "Uncle, tell them to get one!" he squeaks, now pouting at Jun and Jisoo. The two looked at each other, a silent 'Totally Seungcheol's son'.

"Come on, Hao. Just pick one for Channie."

"Vernon, aren't you curious about the fortune cookie? Chan will read it for us." Upon hearing (and not understanding) his Uncle Jisoo speaking a language not Korean (Wonwoo told him it's called English but he doesn't remember), Chan nods seriously, saying the only English phrase he knows at the moment. "Yes, play dead."

Hansol laughs along with Minghao before finally getting one. Chan quickly opens his small palm, a silent message for the two to hand him the treats they picked. Minghao and Hansol did so, carefully putting the candies on Chan's small hands.

The toddler closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and grinning. "Uncle Jun and Uncle Jisoo will love you forever and ever!"

Minghao and Hansol both looked up to their respective Dad figures, almost like asking for a confirmation of Chan's take on their fortunes. The two adults gave kisses on their heads, hoping it would put the two kids at ease. When they heard them giggle, they can't help but laugh, too.

Yes, Chan's right.

They will love these kids forever.

***

"Where did he learn that?"

Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders to answer Seungcheol, the question also in his mind. He turned around to the backseat of the car to ask their son instead. Wonwoo smiles before gently ruffling the toddler's hair leaning against him, peacefully sleeping.

"I think he might've gotten that from me. He always watches everytime I act like a wizard in my room. Channie has always been a child who picks up on things really quickly..." he answers, his voice almost like a whisper, afraid to wake the child beside him.

"Such a great hyung, Papa is so proud."

"And Wonnie acting as a wizard inside his room. So adorable."

"Please stop," Wonwoo groans and his parents had the _audacity_ to giggle in return.

When he felt the engine stops, he guessed it's the right time to do it.

"Dad, Pa."

"Yes, bud?" Seungcheol replies while untying his seatbelt. Wonwoo picked Chan up before shrugging. "Say trick or treat," he says casually.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan's head are both turned to his seat, a better and easier access for Wonwoo then.

"Just say trick or treat," Wonwoo sighs when his parents only furrowed their eyebrows. After looking at each other for a second, the couple said at the same time, "Trick or treat?"

"It's a treat, then," Wonwoo says.

The couple watched as Wonwoo gives Chan a kiss on his cheek and before they could comprehend what's happening, they also received a peck on their foreheads.

"Happy Halloween!" Wonwoo greets with a grin and blush on his cheeks.

"Cheollie, I think I'm gonna cry."

"I'm already crying. Go on, Han."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
